One Summer
by ILoveKH
Summary: He was a stranger to me. His blue eyes was the first thing that captivated me. Those brown and spiky locks that I yearn to run my fingers with was the first thing that I wished to do. But to be his personal babysitter was a different story. XxSoKaixX
1. Prologue

**So yeah… This is a new story. **

**In my new account. **

**Enjoy reading :D**

* * *

**Prologue**

I always see him at school…

All alone with no one to talk to…

In events, he wouldn't be there.

Dances, Sport Events, Bonfires….

Every student doesn't want to talk to him. It was like he wasn't there in the first place.

But some recognize him. They just don't want to be friends with him.

He was like a sheep lost in a pack of wolves. Actually, I was one of those students.

But it all changed in **one summer**.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts. **

**I mixed some storyline with some anime I recently watched (It's so amazing!) and threw in some of my ideas.**

**Thanks for reading :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter I **

"Kairi!"

I turn my head behind my shoulder only to find my sister, Namine. Unlike me, she was shy, a bit timid and quiet all the time. But don't judge her so easy. She's a little troll herself. The only people she'd open up would be me and her boyfriend, Roxas.

They've gone out of 2 years now. Just by looking at them, you can totally tell that they're the perfect match. Usually he'd go and walk home with her. But something came up so he went ahead much to Nami's disappointment.

She lets out a heavy sigh as she finally made her way to me. "Stop thinking too deep and wait for me, okay? Geez."

"Am I?" I suddenly asked. Namine stare at me like I was stupid and face palmed herself.

"That's why you can't get a boyfriend." She muttered, walking past me.

"What's the connection, Nami?" I groaned. "And stop bringing my love life in the conversation." I ran to catch up with her and walked steady when she was at my level. "I mean, you were like me before."

"That was until-"

"You met Roxas, right. You said that so many times." I groaned. She made a face then twitches those lips of hers into a small smile.

"I feel like he's the one, you know? I mean, I could practically imagine him waiting for me as I walk down the aisle." She sighs dreamily. She turned her head to my direction then giggled. "You'll be the maid of honor for sure, Kai."

"Right." I simply said.

As Namine went on about her dream wedding with Roxas, I drowned her voice and just stare at the orange sky above. Pretty another typical and boring day here at Traverse Town. Birds forming a triangle are seen up there with the usual tweets. Busy people are still busy as ever. Lazy cars passing by us. A guy who looks like he was going to jump at their roof.

Wait….

…..

….

..

..

What?

My body instantly froze as my eyes darted to the guy at the roof. But even though I tried to calm myself, panic seems to be winning in my emotions.

"Kai what's wrong?" Namine asked.

I shakingly point at the guy above making her panic as well. I mean, come on! I don't want to see a freaking suicide right in front of my eyes! It will print in my memory and carry it in my dreams!

Out of panic, I shouted the first thing that came out of my mind.

"DON'T JUMP! WE'LL GET HELP, DON'T WORRY!" As if by cue, Namine pulled her phone out and called 911.

The guy seems to wear a blank expression. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, his body bended a little like he was L on Death Note. He was staring at the sky, his expression still blank, but when he heard me shout, his blue eyes landed on mine…..blue eyes….

Those blue crystal eyes….

I involuntary gulped hard as I entered a staring match with him. Even from afar, those blue eyes seem to be clear in my eyes. My heart beats so fast and loud that I could literally hear them outside.

In one swift motion, he jumped out of the roof then landed swiftly in front of me. It was like in some movies where he landed like a fallen angel appearing right in front of me. Namine, gaping, snapped his phone shut ignoring the person from the other line.

A long and awkward silence enveloped us in the moment. The guy with the spiky brown hair leaned forward to my face, making my heart beat fast, and then tilted his head like he was examining a foreign object.

Like he was some detective figuring a tough puzzle…. like he was figuring me out.

"Thank you." He whispered. The volume of his voice was something only I can hear.

A blush instantly spread in my face as I watch him walk away from our direction. That was the only time I recognize the uniform that he was wearing is the same as our school. That could only mean, he was studying at the same school as Nami and I.

After a few moments, I was standing there…. gaping at how angelic he moves….how angelic those voice of his that made a dozen of sparks spread through my body. This feeling was new…. totally new.

"That was weird." Namine said, breaking the silence.

"I know."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter II **

"Dad, why does it have to be now?" Namine whined.

Zack Fair, aka Dad, was a as you can say, a very typical and busy man. He'd seldom come to different outings with us thanks to his stupid boss, blabbering about some recent documents and blah blah blah shit. Ever since Mom passed away, Dad tried his best to be a mother and a father figure to both Namine and I. And probably because of our whining, we just added another level of stress in his head.

"I'm sorry we can't go to Destiny Islands for our beach trip like we planned, girls. But you see, Daddy has to go attend this unexpected meeting." He explained.

"Can you just hold it off? "

"Sorry Kai but…." He turned the wheel of the car and turned right at a certain street. "A job is a job. I can't just hold it off. Xemnas is gonna fire me if I didn't appear at this meeting. Talk about wrong timing."

"Why don't you just resign?" Namine interrupted, tapping her foot impatiently. "Besides, millions of jobs out there are open arms for you."

"If I did resign, then I believe I can't buy you a new laptop like you wish and I can't buy that Samsung Galaxy SIII that Kairi wants to have." That made both me and my sister shut up. "I told you."

After a few more turns, Dad slowly pulled over the curb then unbuckled his seatbelt. I watch him as he fondle a bit with his phone before putting it back at his pocket. I swear, when I grow up, I don't wanna be an accountant like my dad. Cause if I do, then I'd probably spend less time with my kids which I don't want to happen.

"Come on, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine back at High School." He grinned the moment he gets off the car. We both got out of the car, too and helped Dad with our bags. "I talked to her about letting you both stay for the whole summer—"

"You're gonna leave us here for the whole summer?!" Namine exclaimed.

"Yes, Nami. I'm afraid I am." Dad sighed as he handed her backpack. "Like I was saying, she agreed to my delight. I think she's been expecting you both right about now." He smiled as he handed me my backpack.

He closed the trunk of the car and pushed us both to the direction where his "friend's" door is. He knocked three times then rang the doorbell two times. He turned to us with a big grin. "She's friendly. Don't worry."

After a few seconds, the door opened revealing a petite woman with brown hair. Dad was right. The second I looked at this woman, I felt warm in my chest. She greeted us with warm smile then opened the door wider for us to see half of the inside.

"Zack!" She giggled then pulled Dad in a hug. "It's been so long."

"I know." Dad smiled. "It's nice to see you again, Aerith."

She pulled away from the hug then shifted her attention to us. "Are they your kids? Wow… they look just like you."

"Think so?" Dad chuckled then ruffled his hair. "But I think the resemblance lies within their Mom." A moment of silence enveloped us. There was one time when Dad doesn't want to see us for a week. He said that whenever he looks at us, he would always break down because he sees Mom in our faces. But that was all in the past now.

"Anyway, please come in. I know my-"

"I don't think I'll be coming in, Aerith." Dad sighed then points at his watch. "I got a meeting to run and I think flight's coming in over a half hour."

"Too bad." The woman sighed. "Don't worry, Zack. I'll take good care of your daughters here."

"Thanks a lot." Dad grinned then shifted his attention to us. He patted us twice in the head and kissed us on the forehead. "Don't get in trouble,'kay?"

"Okay." We both said in unison.

We watched Dad's retreating back get in the car and zoomed in out of the curb. I gripped my backpack a little bit harder as I realize that I was in a new environment. But like they said, a new environment means new adventures. I wonder what my adventure is?

"Shall we go inside?"

We nodded in response. Namine and I followed Aerith as she led us at the living room. Even though the front of this house looks small, it's actually spacious inside. Everything here is like any average living room with the usual chandelier, fireplace, piano and other stuffs. But it appears that there are no pictures or portraits in this room. I wonder why.

"Hey Mom! I heard there's someone coming over-"

Our eyes widen in surprise as we saw the one who said that. Namine's eyes danced with happiness as well as he lips when he saw a guy with blond spikes. He was wearing a plain white shirt with black shorts like what guys usually wear if it's near bed time.

"Roxas?"

"Namine?" Roxas grinned then turned to me. "Kairi? What are you-"He turned to his Mom. "What are they doing here?"

"It appears you three already know each other. " Aerith giggled. "They're the ones I'm talking about, Roxas. They'll be staying here for the whole summer."

"Of course, Mom." He smiled, wider than before. "She's my girlfriend. You know, the one I always talked about." That made Namine blush.

"Then it's nice to formally meet my son's girlfriend." She smiled. Even though this information was new to me, I still can't help but compare Aerith's face to Roxas. It was….. Far. Really far. But that would be rude if I say it bluntly so I'll just shut up.

"You too, Mrs. St-"

"Just Aerith would be fine." She quickly cut in much to Namine's surprise. "By the way, where's Ven?"

"I think he's with Aqua and Terra somewhere. " He answered, his gaze not breaking from my twin sister. Oh god… Don't tell me I'm stuck with those lovebirds for the whole summer.

"Then I guess he's not coming home for dinner." She sighed then turned to Roxas. "Why don't you call your brother and tell him food's ready." She smiled.

"Can you just do that by yourself?" Roxas pouted. He walked over to where Namine is standing and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I wanna spend time with my Nami."

"Roxas…" Namine whispered. "I think you should call your brother."

"I don't wanna." He faked pouted then buried his head on my sister's shoulder. I let out a heavy sigh then rolled my eyes on how he acted so childish.

"I'll just call him." I volunteered. "Besides, I wanna explore upstairs while I'm at it." Aerith giggled then claps her hand in agreement.

"That's settled then." She cheered. "I'll just be in the kitchen to prepare the plates." And with that she walked off leaving me with the lovebirds.

"I'll hel—oof!" Namine squeaked. In an instant, Roxas wrapped his arms around Namine and whispered seductively in her ears.

"You're staying with me." Those words made her blush harder than before. I took that as my cue to head upstairs.

Oh bother.

* * *

I passed towards different rooms and stare at different ornaments. Like the living room, there were no pictures and family portraits found in the hallways. At the right side, a big door with a big **Ventus** sign was there. Beside it was another big door but this time with a big **Roxas** sign. Two other doors had no label in it meaning that one of those doors might be the room I'm gonna stay in. But at the very end was something new to me.

"_Sora."_ I thought. "_This might be the flirt's brother."_

I knocked two times then inhaled a huge amount of breath. "Dinner's ready downstairs. Your Mom wants you to come down." I called. No response. I knocked again, this time… three. "Hello?" I pressed my ears against the door. "Dinner's ready."

My hands slowly find the knob. I tried to turn it and was surprised that it wasn't locked. "I'm going in, now." I turned the knob gently and opened the door.

Something just clicked in my whole body at that time. The moment I caught a glimpse of this 'brother', my heart stood still making billions of electric shock pass through my skin. Those brown spiky hair and blue eyes….

"You." I whispered.

The guy just looked at me, his whole body covered with a white blanket. His expression was blank like last time. He was staring at the green carpet on the floor then shifted his eyes on me. God, those blue eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice steady and monotone.

"I-I-I…" I cleared my throat, expecting words to come out. But I was captivated by his angelic appearance and blue eyes that it made my throat dry. I mentally slapped my head for acting so stupid and just gulped hard.

"Are you the one Mom's talking about?" He asked, again. This time, he tilted his head in a puppy-like way. That made me a little audience in my head say, Awwww…

"Y-Yes." Dammit! I can't believe I stuttered. "Y-Your Mom wants you to go join us for dinner."

He stares at me for a moment making my heart skip a beat. A blush quickly made its way on my cheeks as I try to keep my eyes away from those angelic orbs of his. But I can't… It's too damn addicting!

After a few minutes, he opened his mouth to answer.

"Okay."

And with that he stood up. But that wasn't the reason why my heart was beating twice as fast as before. That wasn't the reason why I covered my eyes with my hands. And that was definitely not the reason why I was shrieking of embarrassment.

He was naked.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I shrieked. I quickly turned around, my hands covering my face, as I continue to shriek. The fact that my eyes aren't a virgin anymore makes me want to curl up on the floor and spend the rest of my life there.

Now I'm being sarcastic. But seriously, what would you do if you saw a guy, who you just known earlier this afternoon, is in front of you butt-naked. Of course I'd scream and resent him for the rest of my life. I mean, come on! I don't want to dream about that _thing_ swishing whenever I sleep!

"You're so loud." He said, in a monotone voice.

"OF COURSE I'M BEING DAMN LOUD! PUT ON SOME CLOTHES WILL YOU?!" I could practically feel the heat on my cheeks spread in my whole face.

"Do I have to?"

"Of course. That's why THEY ARE MADE, IDIOT!" I shouted. I spotted a white button up blouse and quickly grabbed it. "Wear this!" I ordered, throwing the blouse in his direction. I heard a loud 'smack' indicating that the blouse landed on his face.

After a few seconds, I heard shuffling and noises that you do when put on a shirt. I tried my best to calm down and ease the heat on my cheeks. But sadly, I believe it plans to stay there.

"Are you decent?" I opened my eyes and slowly turned around. "Cause Aerith would be- OH MY FREAKING GOSH!" Back to my original position.

He was wearing a blouse all right. Just the blouse. No boxers or underwear present. He didn't even button his blouse exposing a slightly sculpted abs. Still, I can't believe I just saw a guy's thing. I mean, don't you think I'm too young to see those things? I'm only 16 for pete's sake!

"IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL DECENT?!" I shouted, flailing my arms. "WHY DIDN'T YOU WEAR ANY BOXERS?!"

"Because you didn't give me one." He answered.

"Do I have to do everything for you?" I muttered then quickly ran towards his closet, my eyes still closed. Even though I did bump into several things in there, I shook the pain in my leg and opened the closet in one yank. I randomly picked _Captain America_ boxers and threw it on his face.

He slowly picked it up and then examined it like a child examining his first toy. "I want the Hulk."

"JUST WEAR IT!"

"Hmmmm…" He stares at the boxers then hastily put it on. He was now wearing a Captain America boxers and a white blouse to match. I know he looks silly in that get-up but I can't help but stare at him.

His face held no expression at all like it was okay to see his whole body to the world. The first two were unbuttoned on his blouse emitting a new level of sexy at the guy's department. Even though my image of Sora just crumbled the moment I saw him naked, I think it just rebuild itself without me realizing it.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

That snapped me back to reality. "I-uh-umm…" I cleared my throat then hid the blush that was on my cheeks. He walked closer to me until our faces is inches apart. Those blue eyes staring tensely at me made me gulp hard.

"You're interesting." He said. But what made my heart skip were the next three words that came out of his mouth. "I like it." And with that, he walked past me.

My face was madly red and the heat that was radiating in my cheeks was as hot as the sun. The hair in my skin had gone loco the moment I processed those words in my mind. I'm interesting…and he likes it. I turned around to face the open door he left. Who is that guy and why does he had this indescribably effect on me? Why am I feeling this way?

"Damn these crazy hormones." I muttered as I made my way out of Sora's bedroom.

* * *

"Darling, you're here." Aerith smiled at Sora, who just gave his mom a bored expression. Nevertheless, Aerith flashed a warm smile at his son and patted the seat next to her. He did as he was gestured and sit comfortably with his Mom.

I took a seat beside Namine and lets out a heavy sigh. It took me 5 minutes to stop myself from blushing. But the moment I saw Sora, my cheeks began to flare again to my dismay.

"What took you so long?" She whispered.

"Things…" I muttered then grabbed the big bowl of pasta at the center. One night and many things happened so fast that I lost track of it. If this only happened one night, what about the next days to come?

I look at Aerith then to Roxas, who was talking about soccer, then to Sora. There's no doubt Sora and Aerith resembled each other but Roxas….. I shrugged the thought and stuffed a fork full of pasta. Maybe Roxas looks like his father.

"I want pizza." Sora said. We all looked at him.

"I think there's one at the fridge." Roxas smiled at his brother then stood up. "I'll just heat it up for you and—"

"Nonono… I'll prepare Sora's food." Aerith interrupted and stood up from her seat then turned her attention to Sora. "I'll be right back."

The dinner resumed as we wait for Aerith to come back. Only the sounds of forks clattering and water filling are heard. Sometimes Namine and Roxas would flirt a little bit making a little noise. But the whole time, the dinner was awfully quiet. I lifted my gaze from my food and turn to glance at Sora.

He…was…..staring….at….me.

Why? I don't know. It made me conscious on how I eat. I nervously tucked my hair behind my ear and continued eating, ignoring the weird flips in my stomach. I carefully took my glass of orange juice and drank it in three gulps. Sora tilted his head like a puppy (Awww….) then eyed the orange juice at his right side. He carefully took it then drank it in three gulps like I did. It was like he was copying my move. The difference was some juice spill beside his chin as he drinks.

"Sora!" Roxas scolded. "Look what you've done to your clothes!"

My eyes travel from the brother's head down to his chest. 4 pack abs were nicely exposed on our very eyes. Namine lets out a low whistle as she checks out Sora. That only made Roxas growl. I, on the other hand, went red as a tomato. Trusting my instincts, I quickly grabbed a table napkin and wiped Sora's chin down to his neck. Even though I felt nervous, I shrugged the feeling off and kept going.

"Can't you do anything yourself?" I sighed. Sora just stares at me.

"I'm sorry, Kairi." Roxas apologized. "My brother can be…"

"I'm hungry." Sora stated. There were no feelings in those words. It was just plain like you're unsure if he is hungry or not.

"Like that." Roxas finished, face palming himself. "I'll explain it to you later. But right now, I think I should get Sora another shirt." He stood up and dashed upstairs.

Namine looked at Sora strangely then shifted her gaze at me. Her lips suddenly twitch into a silly smirk that made me thinking several questions.

"What?" I asked.

Namine just sipped her orange juice in response, her eyes dangling with mischief.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

After the dinner fiasco, Roxas ushered us at his room. Namine was in awe on how it reflects her boyfriend's personality and what-not while I just think it's a pile of organized mess. Aerith was busy washing the dishes, their big brother Ventus isn't home yet and Sora is doing I don't know at his room.

"Sorry about the-uh-mess." Roxas sheepishly said.

"I think it's perfect." Namine beamed. A lovestruck smile appears on the Lockhart's face.

"I think the opposite." I muttered then slumped at his bed. Namine took a seat beside me and gave me a soft punch on the arm. "Is it wrong to state facts?" I complained.

"Nope. But it's wrong to ruin a moment." She shot back, gritting her teeth.

"Do you ever think that you two aren't the only ones in this room?"

"But still. Why would you ruin it? It's so going well and-"

"Guys." Roxas interrupted. We both snapped our heads at a sitting blond at the desk."Can I?"

"Oh yeah." I cleared my throat then smiled. "Go ahead."

"How can I start this?" He mumbled to himself as he scratches the back of his neck. "Well for starters, Aerith isn't really my Mom."

I snapped my fingers and grinned. "Knew it!" Namine shushed me and gestured her boyfriend to continue. I rolled my eyes then listen on the next words of the blond.

"It is obvious since we didn't look alike. But she is Sora's mom. Ventus is my real brother. Sora is also my brother but just in my father's side. My real Mom, Tifa Lockhart, left my Dad and went overseas because she caught my Dad having an affair with Sora's Mom, Aerith Gainsborough. They got married and BAM! They got Sora. Like any other children would do, Ven and I resented Sora so much because he was Dad's favorite." Roxas explained.

"Then how come you're calling Aerith mom even though you resented her?" Namine asked. This time, I was the one who shushed her and gestured for Roxas to continue.

"I was just getting to that part, sweetie." He winked making Namine giggle. "Anyway, the feud with the families goes on for about 7 years. But one night, Aerith caught Dad on a date with another woman. At first Dad denied it but after a few days, Sora's family is wrecked… like us."

Roxas cleared his throat then let out a heavy sigh of discomfort. "Mom went home from overseas after hearing the news and gave comfort to Aerith, leaving the past behind us. Me and Ven were able to forgive Aerith and lived with their family for years now since Mom went back to overseas and took a job there. Everything went normal…. well….except for Sora."

That made my breath hitch. "Ever since he found out about his Dad…..our Dad. Sora focused his attention on music and music alone." Roxas paused for bit then continued. "He blocked the memories about him even forgetting everything. He forgot to eat properly, to change clothes, to take a bath and many other things. Like….Like he's a baby." He stood up, his face hardened, and stuffed his fists in his pockets. "Seeing Sora that way only made the image of my father darken. I even resented my face for reminding every bit of him in me." Namine stood up and wrapped him in a hug.

"You're not like that." She whispered, rocking him slowly.

"Thank you, Nami." He planted a soft kiss on her forehead then pulled away and faced me. "Like what we say at Destiny High." He stopped for a moment, his lips twitching in an adorable smile. Now I'm not wondering why Namine loves him. "My name is Roxas Lockhart. I got two moms. I have a brother name, Ventus Lockhart and a half-brother name, Sora Gainsborough."

My heart instantly ached after I heard Sora's story. I can't blame him from blocking all the memories about his Dad. If that happen to me, I might do that to… or maybe worse. I stood up and excused myself out of the flirt's room to give privacy to the lovebirds.

"Time to hit the sack." I mumbled then lazily walked towards the end of the hallway where my room resides.

* * *

"Good Morning, Kairi." Aerith greeted.

I yawned then rubbed my eyes. Namine and Roxas were already sitting at the table munching with their pancakes. "Good Morning to you….too?" My eyes snapped wide open as I examine her whole attire, the kept hair and one big suitcase beside her. "Where are you going?"

"Tifa gave me one ticket to Hawaii for relaxation. " She smiled. "She figured that I need a break from taking care of these boys. Don't worry though, Ventus is here with you. He's already 19 so he's old enough to be your guardian. If you need anything, ask him."

"What about Sora, Mom? " Roxas asked. His right cheek was puffed because of the pancakes. "Doesn't he want to go?"

"I already asked him and he said no." Aerith sighed. "He said that he wanted to stay here for the rest of the summer." She sighs again. This time, it was a worried one. "I'm just troubled on who's going to take care of his every need."

Roxas clicked his tongue then leaned back on his chair. Namine just stare at their expression. "That'll be hard. Ven and I tried once. And damn, it didn't work out so well. He ended up walking naked around the house."

"Eeeh?" Namine sighed then rested her head on her awaiting palm. "That's hard. Then Sora must need someone feminine, a great cook like Aerith, has experience with children and is free for the rest of the summer. "

"Who could that be?" Aerith wondered. After 10 seconds flat, three heads turned to my direction. They were wearing these smug smiles that instantly made my skin hair go loose. Roxas was grinning like an idiot; Namine was winking suggestively while Aerith flashed me a hopeful smile.

In response, I moved over to the nearest wall and repeatedly slammed my head muttering endless words of embarrassment and shame. "Why me? " I muttered, raising my voice level a bit. "Why me?" They all just laughed upon watching my reaction. Oh the nerve. -_-

"Why is she hurting herself?" A monotone voice asked at behind me. I didn't even know if he was asking a question or not in the first place. But just hearing that voice made my heart quickened its pace. I turned my head around only to find Sora with nothing but Hulk boxers.

"No sweetie, Kairi just got some….err…issues." Aerith smiled.

Like always, his 4 pack abs are present making my eyes full. What would it be like to run my fingers to that chest of his? Would he shiver with delight? Or would it just satisfy me instead? Okay… now I sound like a pervert.

"Kai?"

I shifted my attention to my twin sister. "What?" I asked. Roxas was already laughing quietly beside her while Aerith quickly opened her bag to grab something in there.

"Uh…." She pointed at her nose then gestured something that I don't understand. I told her to repeat it but it didn't help either.

"Just spill it, Nami." I snapped. My sister rolled her eyes then smirked.

"Your nose is bleeding."

I slowly moved my hand over to my nose and found a red tint on both fingers. Just the sight made a shriek of horror escaped my lips. Aerith quickly handed me a tampon which I stuffed right in my nose. Namine and Roxas were laughing like idiots as they watch me shriek like a banshee. Damn those lovebirds.

"I better be going now, kids." Aerith giggled then carried her suitcase in one hand. "Roxas, tell Ven no parties. I'll be back soon." And with that she was out of the house. The couple was sitting idly, I was still standing in front of them with a tampon on nose and Sora was staring at me. When I shifted my attention to him, he opened his mouth and said.

"I'm hungry."

"OOkkayy!" Roxas stretched his arms and grab a hold of his girlfriend's hand. "Nami and I are going to play Xbox now." I stare at my sister in disbelief which she apologetically smiled in response.

"Y-You're just gonna leave me with…" I paused when I glanced at the other brother plastered with a blank expression on his face. "Him?!"

They both look at each other before shrugging. "Yeah." They answered in unison. Hand-in-hand, they dashed upstairs leaving me behind.

"Geez." I muttered then stare at _frowny boy_.

"I'm hungry." He repeated.

"Oh boy."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

He is staring at me.

In every move I make and in every breath I take, his eyes seems glued on me. I know the latter sounds corny but it's freaking true! He is staring at me. Or is it the batter in my hand? I don't know. The great Sora wanted to eat a cake so I went down to the nearest grocery store, bought some ingredients and pat my way to make a strawberry cake.

Namine wasn't any help since she's been busy taking Roxas down on Black Ops. Every time she loses, the flirt gets a kiss on the lips. No wonder he's serious at the game. But I doubt that Namine wanted to win anyway. So much for girl power. I let out a heavy sigh then placed half a butter in my batter and mix it. I don't want to use the mixer since I wanted every cake I bake made in my power and in my hands.

"Kairi?" Oh god. Just the sound of my name being called in those husky voice is sending sparks through my body. I could feel the heat radiating on my cheeks which is why I refused to turn around and face him. Damn him. It's only the second day and I'm already melting.

Chill Kairi... It's only just a crush. Wait a minute. Did I just admit to myself that I have a crush on some guy who can't even take care of himself? Sometimes I hate my teenage hormones for being attracted to weird yet attractive guys. Like one time when I was still on elementary, I got this crush on some cute classmate only to find out he's obsessed with action figures. He even laughs evilly! A major turn off.

But Sora... he's different from the guys I liked. He's...umm...well...unique.

"Kairi?" He repeated, yet again.

I know I can't ignore his presence forever so gathered all my courage and faced his gentle yet blank expression. The moment I turn around, my eyes instantly went head lock on his blue eyes. Oh no. "W-W-What is it Sora?" Stuttering? Right. That is so not cool, Kairi.

"Why is Roxas and that girl exchanging salivas?"

That made me choke on my spit. I cringed at the sight of the lovebirds making out all over the carpet as the waiting Xbox has been forgotten. Poor piece of technology. Sora shifted his attention back to me and rested his head against his palm. That made me smile at his action. He looks like some kid who was getting impatient about his food.

I turn my back against him and continued mixing my batter. "Actually, they are exchanging salivas but don't you think kissing is the proper word? And the girl you're talking about is my sister, Namine. I thought you know her?"

He didn't answer my question but instead, he asked another. "Why are they kissing?"

"Because they love each other."I answered simply. I wanted to add 'duh' but then the thought of Sora's immature mind began to flash on my head like a lightning bolt. Guess I need to watch on what I say then.

"How do you know if you love someone?" He asked again.

"Well..." I paused for a moment, letting my hands go from the bowl and the whisk. "You get this weird fluttering feeling in the pit of your stomach, the sweaty palms, the endless stuttering and not to mention the sleepless nights. Then there's this painful feeling in your chest when you look at that particular person because of negative questions filling your head like you don't deserve to be with them because they're too perfect for you. But no matter what kind of negativity fill your head, you will always expect the time when they smile." I giggled for a moment then stare at the batter dreamily. "The smile that made your heart race against time."

I imagine myself sitting under some tree with a picnic basket beside me. I was looking all gorgeous with my usual pink attire and my red hair. The breeze falls in me, letting my hair sway along with it. All of the sudden, my attention caught by some unknown stranger near the line of trees. I instantly got up on my feet and waved at him, gaining his attention. He took a few steps forward revealing a familiar blue eyes and spiky brown hair. My heart instantly skipped a beat just at the sight of him. He began to ran towards me and envelope me in a tight hug.

"Sora." I giggled.

"Kairi." A feminine voice answered. Wait...What?

"Kaaaiiiiri." Namine peeked under my face making me shriek in surprise. I instantly sucked in a lot of breath before turning my head over my shoulder. At the table, Sora was snoring without a sound. His face seems peaceful like he was having the most amazing dream in his life.

I let out a heavy sigh. What was I thinking? Am I really that boring to talk to?

"What are you doing here?" I asked, grabbing the cake pan. "I thought you were busy playing with your boyfriend or something?"

"Oh that? Roxas was just grabbing another game at his room." She paused for a bit and then leaned against the counter. "How about you? Making something delicious, I see." She licked her lips then eyed the cake pan that was now filled with the batter.

"That's for Sora." I said as I placed the batter inside the oven. "If you want one then make one yourself."

"Aww..." She groaned. "You know I'm not great in the cooking department." It was true. Last father's day, Namine decided to cook for Dad and we ended up calling the fire department. We ate at some restaurant at that time. Moral Lesson: Never let Namine step foot in the kitchen when cooking's involved.

"Then buy one." I shrugged, setting the timer for the cake. I took off my mittens and dust my hands together. Namine was still whining about wanting a piece of cake. I instantly went deaf mode and focus my attention at a sleeping angel on the table.

He looks so...beautiful. Not the girl kind of beautiful but like the painting kind of beautiful. His eyelids closed hiding those blue orbs of his and those brown locks looks soft and shiny that I wanted to run my fingers and bury my nose in. I wonder if Sora would have a wife someday. Just the thought made my stomach churn in pain. Well you can't fight destiny, right? So if I get the chance to meet her one day, I'll say right into her face _You lucky b*tch._

"Wow... Nabbing my boyfriend's half-brother, I see." That snapped me back to reality. I glared at Namine not only for interrupting my thoughts (fantasies or whatever) but also by what she means. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's not like that, Nami."

"Not like that my ass, Kairi. You haven't been zoning out like that ever since we found out about Shane's obsession of Barbie dolls."

"Action Figures." I corrected. "He's obsessed with action figures."

"Same thing." She shrugged. "Sora's different. Sure the guy can't take care of himself. But sis, look at that." As if by cue, Sora shifted his place making his shirt expose half of his abs that made our eyes blink twice in unison. Just at the sight of those 4 pack beauties made Namine and I gulp, again in unison.

Seriously, I don't know how we do that unison thingy. That's creeping me out.

"If I wasn't in love with Roxas, I'd totally go for him." My twin whispered and placed a hand over my shoulder. "But I am so he's yours for the taking."

"Like I said earlier, it's not like that." But I was blushing like crazy.

"Kairi Brittany Fair!" Just hearing my full name made me wince. "Don't you remember what Dad told us?"

"Not get in trouble?"

"Not that, dummy." She rolled her eyes then gave me a skeptical look. "To take the blessing that's been given to us." She pointed at a sleeping Sora and raised her eyebrows at me. "That, my dear Kairi, is a blessing served in a platter just for you."

"But he's not in a platter."

She stare at me in disbelief and facepalmed herself. "I didn't mean literally, Kairi. Sometimes I wonder how your brain works differently on academics and love life."

"Well, sometimes I wonder how you hide that cheeky and flirty persona at school." I shot back.

"I'm a good actress my friend." She winked.

"Right."

"But if you want literally, you can imagine him on a platter." Namine teased making a red tint appear on both of my cheeks. "And then you'll take your shirt off and put whip cream on his chest. Now your job is to slowly lick those hot ab-"

"Namine!"

"Just saying." She shrugged. "But I really recommend you do that."

"But we just freaking met him!"

"Exactly." She nodded her head and began to caress her chin like she has this invisible mustache attached to it. "Nothing beats Summer Love."

"Summer Love?" Both my sister and I jumped on our feet when we heard that familiar monotone voice. Our heads slowly turned to our side only to find Sora staring at us with curiosity in his eyes. "What's the difference between Summer Love and Love?"

I turn to look at Namine for help but surprised that she wasn't there.

"You see Sora." I cleared my throat and lower my head to hide my reddened cheeks with my hair. "It's like this..."

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews... **

**It's my first time so I wish you could give me more tips for the next chapters to come :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Another boring day here at the Lockhart/Gainsborough house.

Only the sound of the electric fan and the clinking of ice in my glass of juice are heard inside the living room. I was lying lazily at the sofa, watching boring shows while Roxas and Namine went out on a date. I don't know what Sora is doing at his room. Even though curiosity is driving me crazy, I shook the feeling away and continue to entertain myself with some fat lady talking about how to cook lasagna.

"Kairi."

I don't need to turn my head around just to see who's talking to me. Just the voice alone and the tingling feeling of in my stomach is enough. "What do you want, Sora?" I know that came out as snappy but you can't blame me for my lack of entertainment.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

I turn my head to his direction only to find him wearing decent attire (at last!) which consists of blue shirt and red superman boxers to match. He looks like a normal guy who only wants the same thing normal guys' wants, which is probably food, games, girls and more food. But actually, he's just the usual Sora who doesn't know anything around his life and how it works.

For instance, he is pure.

"I'm watching TV." I answered, simply. "Care to join me?"

He shifted his eyes at the talking fat lady and turns it back to me. "I don't want to watch that."

A sigh escaped my lips as I reach out to the remote that was lying at the table. "What do you want to watch then?" I asked. Sora could only tilt his head and stare at me with those blue and innocent orbs.

.

_He looks adorable! I just want to tackle him and take him to my bedroom for some hot priva-_

.

I mentally slapped my forehead upon hearing my mentally insane self. Ever since I saw Sora naked, my sane side went loco. Damn these stupid hormones. I wonder how other girls would react when they are in my place. I bet that they can't last longer like I do. Even though I won't last, I still got not choice since I'm staying here for the rest of the summer. =_=

Sora interrupted my thoughts by pointing to a certain CD. "I want that one."

My eyes carefully followed where his finger is pointing only to have my eyes widen in surprise. "A walk to remember?" I paused for bit and then carefully took the case. "You want to….to watch this?" Sora nodded in response. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I simply shrugged and stand up to put the disk inside the player. Sora was already at the sofa sitting next to my place with a blank expression. But the moment you take a look at those blue eyes, it shows that he is eager to watch the movie. I just smiled at him and went back to my place. It was odd, actually. The feeling of watching some cheesy movie with the one you like or you got a crush on. Cliché… yet good at the same time.

We watched as Jamie and Landon fought about nonsense, how the play ends with a soft kiss and the dates that they went to. But the highlight of the movie (well in my opinion) was the time when they take a walk at the dock. Their eyes filled with passion and love for each other and at the same time worry and regret.

_**I might kiss you. **_

_**I might be bad at it.**_

Landon chuckles for a moment before answering. _**That's not possible.**_ And with that, he closed the gap between them. The kiss went slow and steady before it turned into a heated make-out session but that was short-lived when Jamie pulled away.

_**I told you not to fall in love with me.**_

Landon could only chuckle again in response and gave her another kiss on the lips.

I would do anything just to experience that. I mean, every girl would dream a life that is so cliché and romantic that no words can express. We want guys to run after us at the airport and tell us how they feel. We want guys who would sing on stage about their love for us. We want a guy who makes us feel special…yada…yada…yada…etc…etc…etc…blah…blah…blah.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by hot air tickling my cheeks. I turn my head to the side, only to have my eyes widen in surprise and my heart racing against time.

"S-Sora?"

His face was inches to mine making me feel his hot breath on my skin. His blue eyes were boring into my brown ones that instantly made my world go mute. I really don't know why I don't have the same blue eyes as my sister that's compared to the ocean. They tell me my eyes are pretty while I think it looks like dog crap.

Anyway….

Sora gently caressed my cheek and watches me like he was staring at a masterpiece at some museum. But I didn't mind that since I was slowly melting on how his soft baby-like fingers touch my skin. It went over and over until it settled down to the corner of my lips. My instincts went wild that I wanted not only his soft touches but also his lips. How I yearn to feel those ever since Day 1.

"Kairi." He whispered. I only gulped in reply. "Make my heart beat fast. Make it go crazy that it might pop out of my chest."

My lips were trembling nervously as I process those words he just said to me. He positions himself in front of my lips and inched his way close. Even though I was sweating beads, I was anticipating the taste of his lips in mine. I don't know if my insane side is taking over my body or is it just me? Oh well, at least the guy I like is going to kiss me any second now.

"SORA, BIG BRO'S HOME! I got you some-WOAH!"

Or not. =_=

Sora was still hovering above mine that just from the looks of it, you can easily deduced that we are just going to have-

"Dude!" A blond mirror-like appearance of Roxas exclaimed but older. He grinned at us like an idiot before caressing his chin in a suggestive way. "Are you like-like gonna bang this chick?"

Sora raised his eyebrow at the guy's direction, turned his eyes to me and then back to him. "Yeah." He answered in a monotone voice.

My face transformed crimson red. "WHAT?! I-It's not like that!" I pushed Sora away from me rather fiercely that sent his back against the other side of the sofa. "I-It's not what it looks like!"

"Aww… "He cooed. "My little brother's a man now." He walked over to Sora's side and ruffled those spiky brown locks. By the looks of it, he doesn't mind since he's just giving him the usual blank stare. At last, the cheery guy stopped harassing Sora's hair and held his hand out to me.

"I'm Ventus Lockhart, by the way. But you can call me Ven. "He grinned. It was really weird because he looks a lot like Roxas. Those blond locks, the goofy smile and cheery personality are shouting Roxas all over. I wonder what Namine will think if she met him?

"I'm Kairi." I answered, shaking his hand twice before pulling away. "My sister's with me but she's out on a date with your brother."

"Oh you mean Roxy?" He grinned and patted Sora's head like a pet. "I think I heard him say he has a girlfriend. Good thing though, I thought he was gay or something. Anyway, what's going on with my best buddy?" He positions his arm headlock on Sora's head.

In a monotone voice he said. "Ow."

"Good for you." He nodded and turned his attention to me. "Where's Mom?"

"Hawaii."

"Really? Good for her, then. About time she needs to relax." He turns his head right and left before grinning like a crazed idiot. "Where's lunch?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "It's already 3 in the afternoon, Ventus. Of course there's no lunch." I reach over the glass of my juice and take a huge gulp considering what happened earlier that made my throat dry.

"But I'm hungry." He whines. "Banging 2 chicks at once is a tough job." I involuntarily did a spit take that landed on Sora's face. He seems unaffected by it, though.

"Y-You did what?!" I exclaimed.

"I banged 2 chicks." He said like it wasn't a big deal. "I think the blond's name is Rikku or something and the other one is…. I don't know… Paine?" He shrugs. "Name doesn't matter as long as I made their bed rock." He smirks and snatches my half-filled juice in hand. He took drinks it in one gulp before winking at me. "Nice orange juice."

"How can you make a bed rock, Ven?" Sora asks.

"It's easy, little bro." Ventus chuckles. "First you need a bed and a partner to bang." As he said that, his gaze glanced to my direction making my face flush. "Second, you put your thing in the-"

"VEEENNNTTTUSSSS!"

* * *

**Thank you for reviewing :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Woah."

I watch as my sister continues to gape on her boyfriend's big brother. 6 hours has passed when they arrived here. Roxas was carrying the bags that has proof that my sister, yet again, can't contain on being a shopaholic. There goes his savings. I'm just glad that he loves Namine like he loves Sea salt Ice Cream. Once he got a hold of both, I don't think he plans on letting either one go.

Ventus was talking to his brothers while my sister and I are making dinner for five, But I'm the only doing the work since Namine is still staring at the big version of Roxas. I just let out a heavy sigh and pretended that she was helping me. Some sister she is. =_=

"What do you think of corn soup, Nam? Do you think they'll like it?" When I didn't get a response, I repeated. Still none. "Nam?"

"Now I can imagine it better." She mumbled.

"Imagine what better?"

"Roxas on my wedding day. I bet he's even hotter than Ven when that time comes." I rolled my eyes in response. "What?"

"Stop oogling the Lockhart brothers and just help me with dinner, alright?" I threw her a juice packet which ended up falling flat on the floor. "Geez Namine. Help me once in a while, please. Even just for a minute."

"Fine. Just shut your blabbering mou-" Namine's eyes suddenly averted to a certain brunette, who was at the center of two blondes. The conversation was pretty lively if you minus the blank expression on frowny boy.

"Don't worry, Kai. I'll help you." She smiled at me in a creepy way. It was so creepy that her eyes were practically sparkling in delight. I got the sudden feeling that it was not the help that I'm expecting. Like seriously? I don't even know if those kind of stares still exist.

* * *

Turns out I was right.

Just staring at the piece of paper sticking at the fridge is making me want to choke Namine and dip her in the hot molten lava. Sora was already sitting at the dining table with his usual blank expression probably waiting for breakfast. I made sure last night that I prepared his own set of clothes for tomorrow since I don't want to see him walking unclothed. That would scarred me even more than I am now if I saw his swishy thingy again.

Now back to the problem at hand.

_Ventus is teaching Roxas on how to drive a motorcycle. I'm tagging along!  
__We'll be back later this afternoon.  
Have fun with Sora ;)_

_P.S. You can thank me later._

"Oh god." I muttered, gently bumping my head against the refrigerator. Sora cocked his head to the side and raised both of his eyebrows. He's probably wondering why am I hitting my head against the fridge. If he only he could understand.

Suddenly, pieces of yesterday's events came crashing down my mind. His words, his deep and husky voice, the shivers he sent me and those lips that almost brushed through mine. I mean, what was that about? Is he playing with my feelings? Or is he just curious about the movie we were watching. That made me still asking a million questions. I probably shouldn't brought that up since that would be awkward.

But still...

.

.

.

"Why did he do that?" I blurted.

"Do what?" Sora asked in a monotone voice. I mentally slapped my head for blurting such things after I convinced myself not to bring that up. Stupid mouth and its stupid tongue. I'm adding them to my growing list of whom to throw in the volcano.

But what's done's done. Well, it's now or never.

"Y-You know." I gulped hard. "Before Ven got home."

Sora leaned his back against the chair and sighed. Instead of answering, his blue eyes got my crappy ones on lock and engulfed me in a frenzy. It was intense and at the same time gentle that made my heart skip a beat. I still don't know why am I captivated by those eyes and it's making me crazy!

I swear, I'm on the middle of jumping at him or running away like an idiot. But I did none of them cause that would make our relationship even more complicated. Wait... What I meant about the relationship is that friends or something not to the next level. Not that I mind but that would be awkward and crazy. I mean, Sora's out of my league and he's like a freaking baby, for pete's sake! A handsome baby. Wait... A freaking handsome baby who's looks cannot compare to a Greek god.  
Now I'm rambling. =.=  
I should probably shut up before I could make your head rumble. But you know what I mean, right? Right? Please tell me I'm not going crazy.

After approximately 15 minutes of staring into each other's eyes, Sora opened his mouth and placed his hand on top of the other.

"I forgot."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

What?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

My feet suddenly turned jelly that made me fell flat on the cold hard floor. I could hear Sora scrambling out of his chair and peered at the dining table. With his chocolate hair flowing down on his face added by the cute look in his eyes, I think I'm dying.  
DAMMIT! Why does he have to be so freaking** cute** and **handsome** at the same time?!

"Are you okay?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"What do you think?!"

"I'm sorry."

"At least say it like you mean it, Sora."

"I'm sorry?"

"Why is it a question?!"

"IIIII'mmmmm sorrrryyy."

"You just made it long."

"I'm sor-"

"Okay okay you're forgiven." I sighed and rested my head against my hands. "Let's just move on from the topic at hand." I stood up from the floor and began dusting my butt. "I'll just probably cook breakfast."

"I want to eat outside."

"Why do you want to eat outside?"

"Because I want to."

I sighed, yet again. "Fine."


	9. Chapter 8

**ATTENTION!**

**Yes, people. English is my second language.  
I'm actually an author on another website. Some of my readers told me that my stories are really good (not to brag or anything). They advised me to explore on another level of writing which means writing stories in English language. (Never knew this would be hard) **

**Anyways, I'm so glad about everyone's reviews :))**

**Thanks for reading even though it's crappy! You don't know how happy I am!**

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

* * *

** Chapter 8**

"Good morning, ma'am." The red-haired man beamed as Sora and I entered the small café down the block. I smiled to him as a response and quickly searched for a table for two. But before I could walk towards it, I have to make sure that Sora is with me.

I turn my head behind my shoulder. The moment I saw the familiar spiky brunette eyeing the cupcakes on the platter, I let out a sigh of relief. The last thing I wanna do is lose him. If I did, Aerith will probably hunt me down with Tifa and the Lockhart brothers. And don't forget about my inner self who wanted to strangle me because of it.

"Boyfriend?" The red-haired man asked.

I sighed. "I'm his babysitter, actually."

The guy raised both of his eyebrows and lets out a low whistle. "Does he even need one? He looks grown up to me." As if by cue, Sora poked the bobbing head of some Rushmore souvenir. When it bobs, his eyes suddenly went wide and he began to clap his hands in awe (in a blank expression). "I take that back." The guy cleared his throat and then turn to face me. "Anyway, what's your order?"

"I'll have a coffee and a donut. As for Sora, some pancakes and milk will do."

"Coming right up." He winked and shouted our order at someone behind him. I took that cue to leave the counter and head towards the table. I don't mind Sora not following since he's busy staring at small pouches of cookies near the counter. Even though his face hold a blank expression, I could tell how much he wants those chocolate orbs. His blue eyes kinda gave it away.

I turned my attention away from him and focused at the people crossing the road. Summer, huh? I always thought I was gonna spend summer with Namine and Dad at Destiny Islands. I remember the white sand, the blue sky and warm sun kissing our skins. The last time I went there was when Mom was alive. Nami and I used to build sand castles with her, play tag and beach volleyball. By night, we would stargaze at the beautiful stars that takes place above the night sky.

Oh god... I miss my **Mom****.****  
**

The sounds of cookies crunching snapped me back to reality. Those blue eyes greeted me when I faced forward almost made the heat crawl up my cheeks. Notice the word **almost**. Because when my eyes trailed down his mouth, my jaw instantly dropped to the ground. Not literally, but you get the message.

"Sora, since when are you eating cookies?"

"A while ago."

"Did you perhaps bought them?"

He shakes his head before answering. "No."

I furrowed my eyebrows and placed my hands on my hips. "You shouldn't eat something without paying, Sora. That's considered as stealing, you know? You could get in jail for that." Sora just bit the cookie, his eyes still fixed on me. His actions made me sigh. Was he even listening? "Fine. Just consider this as a gift from me."

He gulped hard making some cookie crumbles fell from his mouth. "Okay."

"Here's your order, you two!" The red-head smiled and carefully placed our food down. "Coffee and Donut for the girl and Milk and pancakes for her boyfriend."

"He's **not** my **boyfriend**." I said through gritted teeth.

"Suuuuurrreeee." The guy smirks. "And by the way, your boyfriend just ate 5 pouches of Larxene's cookies. Damn. It's the first time I saw a guy ate so fast. Anyway..." He handed me a small paper and smiled. "Here's the bill. Enjoy the food!" And with that he walked to the next table.

Even though Sora is spilling the milk down his chin as he drinks, the food was a bit mess at the table because of him and my coffee has gone cold, I don't mind. Why you ask? Simple. Because my eyes glued to the bill right in front of me with numbers that I don't wanna read.

470 munny.

But all Roxas left us at the emergency money is just 200 munny.

I stare at Sora with horror-filled eyes which he only returns with a burp.

* * *

"There goes my money." I sighed. The sun was shining in its glory, signalling that breakfast is over. We are currently walking at the path towards the Lockhart/Gainsborough residence.

Sora yawned in response.

Surprisingly, that hit a nerve. "Aren't you gonna apologize?"

"Sorr-"

I interrupted him with a hand over his mouth. "Wait. I take that back. You apologizing could only make what I feel right now, worse than earlier." He raised both of his eyebrows when I pulled my hand away and slowly nodded. We then, continued to walk.

"You upset, Kairi?"

I stopped and faced him again, not bothering to hide the anger within me. "What do think?! That was my allowance! I was trying to save them because I wanted to buy something for my Dad for his birthday. Now, I don't think I can because of you eating those goddamn cookies!" I quickly covered my mouth for saying those words. Oh god.

Sora stood there motionless, his blank expression still fixed on me. I never would've said those words. I mean, he doesn't know if what he does is wrong or not. Like Roxas said, he's like a baby. So pure and innocent. I wanted to take those words back, but I can't. Even making words from in my mouth is impossible. So I just gaped.

Instead of cowering away, Sora did the most unexpecting thing that not even I noticed it coming. He gently touched my right cheek and pressed his lips against my forehead. My anger instantly drained out of my system and replaced by happiness mixed with embarrassment.

When he pulled away, I quickly took a step back and refused to meet his blue eyes. "W-W-What was that for?"

"Mom does that when I'm upset." He said in a monotone voice. And with that, he walked past me, brushing his shoulders lightly against mine.

**Thug...Thug...Thug...Thug...Thug...** goes my heart. If he has this effect on me when he kissed my forehead, what will happen if he kissed me on the cheek? Or on the lips?! I closed my eyes and let the air, I didn't notice I was holding, out. I don't know but...

Something tells me, this is only the beginning of my summer with Sora.


End file.
